


(not) coffee shop AU doodles

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe AU, Fanart, Gen, Gentelmen’s club AU, M/M, Pub AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: Several of my random sketches with YesMinister chars in popular AU settings.Pairing: implied one-sided UST JH/HA pre-slashand hinted at crush HA has for AR (ch 3 &4)





	1. Pub AU (ru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack:  
> https://youtu.be/igJWwIEP1EU  
> (''One For My Baby'')

 

> **Jim:**  C'mon, buddy, drink with me! I'll buy you a pint!  _(hic)_
> 
>   
>  **Humphrey:**  I'm afraid it's already closing time, sir. I'm terribly sorry  _[and you've had have enough anyway IMHO]_

http://fav.me/da5mvvs


	2. cafe AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always envied other/mainstream fandoms for the great number of the Coffee Shop AU fics/arts they have %3

_(I think HA is probably  not just a waiter but owner of this cafe may be?... Sometimes he just likes to take orders from customers himself. idk probably smth to do with team-building/inspiring junior stuff etc... or may be he bet with some friend that he could work as a waiter/garcon/steward for a month...)_   
  


http://fav.me/d8arbce


	3. AU doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smth like gentlemen's club prbably called DAA.  
> Probably implied one sided HA+AR (well, may be just a swoon/admiration) and also certainly implied JH+HA

http://fav.me/d9afxn2


	4. Athenaeum Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied one-sided UST JH/HA pre-slash   
> (and hinted at crush HA has for AR)

http://fav.me/dc7f516

**Author's Note:**

> +1 sketch:  
> http://fav.me/dcv7yng


End file.
